The hidden paw
by Kailiata
Summary: Is Demeter all she seems to be? *co-written with xx-jenii-xx*
1. Prologue

**ok. short prologue but the rest will be longer =D**

* * *

She was always a bit of a control freak, even when we were kittens; she still had to be the one in charge. I never thought it would go this far though, it never seemed to mean anything. I only began to realize what my future would be when she asked me to steal that jar of salmon paste. It hadn't seemed like much at the beginning but now she's asked me to do this. I can't do it though; I can't murder my own father, no matter what she threatens to do to Jemima.

As much as it hurt me, I obeyed her commands, willing to do whatever, as long as she didn't hurt the queen I loved. It was a sick mother who was willing to harm her own child to get what she wanted. Then again, that was her all over, Sick and twisted, evil. I hated her, hated what I had to do but I couldn't risk Jemima being hurt.

Munkustrap knew nothing of the true nature of his mate. He was completely oblivious to the crimes I committed at her paws. Theft, kidnap and worse but this is the worst of all.

Well that's it, I'm sick of it, of her. I'm going to reveal her to the tribe one way or another. I will not be controlled by her any longer.

She can do her own dirty work for once, I quit. I promise I will never again work for the Cleopatra of crime.

Demeter.


	2. A jar of salmon paste

"Go on Macavity it'll be really easy. Please and then we can share it." Demeter smiled up at him, he felt his heart stop, and even though he had known her almost all his life her smile could still do that to him.

They were only kittens but Macavity knew Demeter was the only queen he would ever want to be with. He was too shy to ever tell her of his feelings but for now he knew he would do whatever she wanted him to. However he drew the line at this.

"Please Dem, just leave it, I'll get you some salmon paste later. I don't want to steal it" Macavity was whining now, he would get into so much trouble with his mum if he was caught.

Demeter didn't budge and Bomba looked at her sister worriedly. "Come on Dem, just let it go, he can do another dare later" Demeter pulled away from her sister and hissed at the Ginger tom.

"Macavity, the salmon paste, now!" She snapped, her temper was getting shorter and shorter. His smile vanished and he saw how serious she was. As much as he liked his friend, Macavity was scared of Demeter. He knew it was stupid, what could she do to him?, but he still did anything she asked him willingly.

It had started off as a harmless game, dares, a game Bomba had seen some humans playing, just a bit of fun. It had been enjoyable at first, Bomba and Tugger had dared each other to kiss someone and went into fits of giggles when Bomba kissed Macavity and he blushed the same colour as the scarlet queens' fur. It was obvious how flirtatious Tugger and Bomba were going to be when they grew up.

Age wise, Tugger was the oldest and Demeter, the youngest. Bombalurina was the next eldest and her and Tugger were due to do the mating dance at the next Jellicle ball. Macavity was only a couple of months older then Demeter and despite that, he submitted to her consistant bullying without complaint. He was shy and the complete opposite to his brother, Munkustrap. Munkustrap wasn't playing with them because his father was speaking to him about something. Usually Macavity would hide behind him but today, he had no protection.

When it had come to his turn Macavity stared blankly round. He wasn't the most imaginative of toms so he gave up trying to think of a dare and passed the go on to the cat whose turn it was next, Demeter.

She had thought for a while, looking around. Her eyes stopped and lit up at something behind Macavity. Following her gaze, Macavity saw what she had seen and began to get worried. On a shelf in Jennyanydots' den, visible from where they were sat, was a small jar of salmon paste.

It was known how much Demeter loved salmon paste and Macavity scowled as she told him his dare. He had to steal the Jar of salmon paste for Demeter. Bomba and Tugger were as shocked as Macavity. If he was caught, who knew what Jenny would do to him!

At first Macavity refused, shaking his head and backing away from Demeter. She followed him, begging and pleading with him the whole time. She put on her cutest face and whiniest voice and asked Macavity over and over. She was used to getting what she wanted and could be an amazing actress when she wanted to be.

"Pwetty Pwease Macavity!" Demeter stuck out her bottom lip. "I'll be your bestest friend forever!"

Macavity sighed, he knew he would have to give in at some point and it was better sooner then later. So, reaching out towards the shelf, he prayed that no-one would see what he was about to do.

* * *

"Macavity!" Jenny burst from her den. Macavity leapt out of his skin and tumbled backwards, landing in a confused heap on the floor. He scrambled up and scurried over to where his friends were sat.

Bomba and Tugger fussed over him, asking if he was alright and giving evil looks to Jenny. Demeter however didn't show any sympathy.

"Honestly Macavity! I could have done a better job myself!"

Tugger hissed at his friend. "Why didn't you then? It's not fair that you keep picking on Macavity like that!"

Demeter pulled a face like thunder then, as Munkustrap appeared, she burst into tears.

"What's going on here?" The silver tom wandered over to Demeter who was sobbing as if her heart would break. Tugger and Macavity stared at her in disgust and Munkustrap looked round for an explanation.

"Tu... tugger an..and Macavity were b...bullying me" Demeter wailed in her youngest voice and the two innocent toms looked in amazment as Munkustrap fell for her pathetic lie.

"I can't believe it! Picking on someone younger then you! I'll make sure your Dad knows about this!"

Macavity watched in disbelief as Munkustrap led Demeter away. As they left, Demeter turned and smiled smuggly at Macavity and Tugger before resuming crying onto Munkstrap's shoulder.

Macavity was shaking, Demeter was his best friend and just because he wouldn't give her what she wanted, she'd turned away from him and now his father was going to kill him.

"Don't worry mate! That Munkustrap's a stupid little suck-up anyway! We'll get back at her, you'll see!" Tugger grinned mischievously and Macavity looked at Bomba who just shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll get back at her."

* * *

**ok, the whole of this story is based on a strange conversation my friend and I had about what might happen if Demeter was evil. Sorry if you don't like it but it's just theoretical. I don't really think she's evil but I thought it might make a good story =D**


	3. One tom

"I can't believe you two. Picking on a helpless kitten like that. You make me ashamed to call you my sons. Why can't you be like Munkustrap? He is younger than you both but he does far more to help this tribe than you. You are both confined to the den." He raised his paw to silence Tugger's protests. "And that includes the Jellicle ball. Now go!"

Tugger and Macavity slunk past their father, they knew from past experience it wasn't worth arguing or even attempting to tell their side of the story. Demeter was automatically believed, since she was the youngest. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks stood with their daughter next to Old Deuteronomy. As the toms walked away Demeter smiled from her parents arms, then immediately burst into tears as Tugger glared at her.

"Tugger! You can't blame others for your own faults," Old Deuteronomy had seen the glare and, as they walked away, Bombalurina ran up.

"What happened?" She asked, worried about her two friends. They shrugged; they were used to getting into trouble or at least getting the blame for trouble.

"Dad confined us to the den," Macavity sighed, obviously more bothered about the scolding he had just had then the punishment. Tugger merely looked back towards Demeter, not meeting Bomba's eye. Bomba gasped.

"He will let you out for the Jellicle ball won't he?" She asked, her voice shaking. It was her turn to do the mating dance at the Ball and she knew she wanted Tugger there to dance with her.

"I'm not sure," Tugger smiled half-heartedly at his ex-mate-to-be. "Don't worry babes! You're a pretty queen and there are plenty of toms your age. Alonzo, Coricopat, Admetus and…" he trailed off seeing Bomba's expression.

"I don't want them! I want you!" she ran off, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Bomba!" Tugger was about to run after her but Macavity grabbed his arm, stopping him

"Let her go."

Macavity watched in despair as his usually cocky and arrogant brother broke down in tears. All of a sudden Tugger shot to his feet and turned to his brother. Staring after the queen he loved, he took his brother by the shoulders.

"It's a month to the Jellicle ball. If we're really good Dad might let us out before then."

"I don't think…" but Tugger cut in before he could continue.

"Please Mac! I have to be the tom Bomba dances with. I don't think I could bear it if she danced with someone like Alonzo!"

Macavity shook his head; he didn't think anything would change his fathers mind.

"Right, if you're not going to help me, I'll try to persuade him myself!"

Macavity followed Tugger into the den. As he began to help, Tugger ignored him so Macavity curled up in a corner as from him as possible.

He still couldn't get over how quickly Demeter had turned on him. He would have to find a way to make it up to her when his father let them out.

* * *

Demeter was sulking in her den. It wasn't fair! She hadn't asked for much and she really liked salmon paste. Anyway, it had been a dare and, according to the rules, Macavity had to do it.

She would make Macavity do something to make it up to her somehow. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger and if she worked this to her advantage, who knew what she could do.

Settling herself down to sleep, she concluded that today had been a good days work. She wasn't happy about Tugger though, she would have to sort him out. At least she had managed to get him into trouble too. Her only worry was what would happen once Old Deuteronomy lifted his punishment. Tugger was really going to get back at her, especially since he was quite likely not going to be able to do the mating dance with Bomba.

As she was thinking about her, Bomba entered the den. She had been crying and Demeter began to feel slightly guilty about what she had done.

"I'm sorry Bomba, but they deserved it…" Demeter began but stopped swiftly when Bomba turned to face her. Bomba's face was so full of emotion it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

The emotions surging through Bombalurina's body were all mixed up. She felt pain, betrayal, sadness, anger, pity and detest all at the same time and she didn't know which of these emotions she could show. Eventually anger won through.

"No, they did not deserve it Dem. You just think they deserve it because you are too selfish to ever think of anything but yourself! Macavity did nothing and as for Tugger." Bomba stopped, tears rolling down her face. "He didn't do anything, yet you've got him in so much trouble, his father won't let him go to the Jellicle Ball. Do you know what that means?"

Demeter stared up at her best friend, shocked and scared. No-one had ever spoken to her like this before and it hurt. Bomba didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"It means that I won't be able to dance with Tugger, the only tom I want! How would you feel if it was your turn to dance and Macavity was the one you were dancing with? You would be left with someone like…. like…. Munkustrap! But I'm sure you wouldn't care, as long as you got what your pretty little self wanted. Well guess what! You're not the only queen in this junkyard and I promise that one day you will be shown for what you truly are and until then, I promise that no tom will ever look your way again!"

With that, Bomba stormed out of the den, leaving a frightened Demeter.

What did she mean, "No tom will ever look your way again?"


	4. Next year

The other cats cleared a space in the middle of the Junk Yard for Bombalurina to begin her dance. Her heart cried out for the Rum Tum Tugger but she knew he couldn't come. Old Deuteronomy stood at the entrance to the den and neither of his sons could get past. Instead Alonzo left the crowd and came towards her.

She kept dancing the music had caught her now but she wanted to stop and cry. He smiled at her as he ran his hand down her spine she arched away wanting just to run but he lifted her above his head and spun her before setting her on her feet and pulling her down with him. As she went down she saw Tugger being pulled away. She didn't think she had ever hated Demeter so much before. What she had done was killing Bomba and Bomba was going to make sure she paid for it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Demeter and Munkustrap together, she felt the Protector was too good for Demeter, though to be fair she had said sorry to Tugger and Macavity for getting them in trouble. Whether she meant it or not was debatable but she had still said it. She had still said nothing to Old Deuteronomy which was why Bombalurina was currently having her first dance with Alonzo. She was pulled out of her musings by Alonzo. She wanted to die.

Demeter smiled as the cats lay down together. She had her objective, mate of Old Deuteronomy's favoured son, the next leader of the Jellicles. Munkustrap wouldn't be hard to control, she knew he loved her. She smiled at her triumph. Everything was coming together. But there was one flaw: Macavity. He wasn't in love with her but neither did he seem attracted to any of the other cats. She needed to find his weakness. His brothers maybe? No! Both Munkustrap and Tugger were stronger than her. Oh well she'd think about it later and turned her attention back to Munkustrap, this was almost the last step in her plan. Now she just had to deal with Macavity.

* * *

Tugger groaned as he heard the music for the start of the mating dance. He knew he could never reach Bomba in time and he longed to. His entire body yearned for her.

"Dad, please. This is important to Bomba."

As strong as he was, he began sobbing as he watched Bomba dance with Alonzo. Their eyes met for a second and Bomba seemed to pause. Tugger made one last push to get past his father but found himself being dragged inside, screaming for his love.

His cries went unheard. Then he heard the music change to signal the end of the mating dance. Tugger threw himself down on his bed and cried He had lost his chance with Bomba and would now have to wait a year for his chance to come again. He stared blankly at the wall with tears dripping down his face ignoring Macavity's efforts to comfort him.

His father stared at his eldest son and shook his head.

"There will always be next time son"

"But this was her first time and it should have been mine. And now you have taken that away from me. You and Demeter. Now leave me alone."

Tugger snarled at his father hoping he would be left alone to cry and retain something of his dignity. Old Deuteronomy left the den shaking his head. For the first time he began to wonder if he had done something wrong in confining Tugger and Macavity to their den during the Jellicle Ball. Jellylorum noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face concerned.

"I'm just wondering if I did the right thing confining Tugger to the den during the Ball. Not being able to dance with Bombalurina seems to have really upset him and she doesn't seem too happy." He responded. They both looked towards the scarlet queen who was sat away from the tom she had just mated with.

"It's too late now but maybe you could let them out tomorrow." Jelly sighed. This wasn't the way things were meant to be.

"I will, it seems to be the fairest way." He nodded; Jellylorum smiled and went to rejoin her mate, Asparagus Jr, leaving Old Deuteronomy deep in thought.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy went back into his den to tell his two sons the good news. He walked through the door to see a guilty looking Macavity and no Tugger.

He stared at his youngest son, who wouldn't meet his eye.

"Macavity, where is he?" He stared down at the ginger tom, who didn't look at him when he replied.

"I don't know?" the tom replied, his voice rising at the end as if it was a question.

"Macavity, you know you can't lie so just tell me where he is!"  
"He headed out of the junkyard, towards the woods." Macavity sighed. He knew he

shouldn't betray his brother but his father was right. He was pathetic at lying.

* * *

Tugger slowly removed his collar. The spikes would probably be sharp enough for what he desired. He hadn't thought seeing Bomba with another tom would hurt so much but it had.

He felt like his whole life had been torn apart because of one tom. He just wanted to die. The tears began to fall again and he took a deep breath and, grasping the collar so that the point glistened in the bright light of the Jellicle moon, the moon which had seen the end of all his dreams, he started to lower it towards his wrist.

His hand was shaking and tears blinded his vision. He was hurting all over, both physically and spiritually. He felt pain as sharp as lightening fly all through his body as the point pierced his skin. He was about to bring it across when a scarlet paw reached out and gently grabbed his wrist.

He turned his head to see Bomba looking down at him. He smiled sadly as she leant down and kissed him.

"What happened tonight was nothing. You know you are the only tom I will ever want and I will always wait for you." she looked deep into his eyes, her expression begging him to understand.

Tugger lifted his hand and stroked her face tenderly. He loved her but she was with Alonzo now. As hard as it was, those were the rules of the Jellicle ball. The cat you mated with was your mate, at least until the next Jellicle ball. Since he had not mated with anyone, he would remain single.

"It will all change next year. I promise." Tugger hugged Bomba tightly and she nodded.

"Next year."


	5. Remember and never forget

Bomba turned her face away as Alonzo reached towards her.

"Listen, Alonzo. I know it's hard but I don't love you. I never have" She brushed his hand away as he tried to stroke her cheek.

The domino coloured tom sighed.

"I know I will never be able to make you completely happy Bomba but, until next year, at least try to accept me."

Bomba kept her eyes focused on the floor as Alonzo place his hand hesitantly on her shoulder. He shook his head sadly and left the den he and Bomba had moved into.

As soon as he left, Bomba buried her head in her hands. This year was going to be a long and hard one; she knew what she had to do. She had been working it out in her mind for the past month. A way to get back at Demeter and a way she could maybe still be with Tugger. It could hurt her reputation and maybe hurt Tugger but she was desperate and was willing to give anything a try.

* * *

"Macavity!"

The ginger tom glanced up as Demeter entered his den. He looked round but saw he was alone, no-one to hide behind. She tickled him under the chin, smiling and sitting down beside him. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw how little effect it had on Macavity.

"Come on, Macavity! You used to love that!" She began to trace the patterns of his fur on his body but he pulled her hand away, walking over to the other side of the room.

"I'm not a kitten anymore, Dem and you need to grow up too."

She rushed up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on Macavity! You used to be so fun!"

He prised himself free of her determined grip and, gripping her wrists, he looked at her sternly. She looked so innocent; who knew such a scheming mind lay beneath such a beautiful exterior. Macavity could not deny that she was attractive but the strong feelings he had felt for her as a kitten were gone.

"Remember what you used to do for me?" She smiled smugly, pushing him up against the wall. He pushed her away, turning his back to her as he thought about how to reply.

In the month leading up to the ball, Macavity and Demeter had struck a deal. Macavity had seen how much Tugger hated not being able to see Bomba and he had thought of an idea. If Demeter would distract his father enough for Bomba to see Tugger, Macavity would do whatever she asked him.

At first the tasks hadn't been too difficult and Macavity's quiet nature lead him to complete them unnoticed. However Demeter had soon realised what power she held over Macavity and used it to her advantage. Soon the things he had to steal became worth more, the risk of being caught higher.

Macavity was broken from his thoughts by Demeter's soft voice in his ear.

"You do like me don't you Macavity?"

Macavity smiled in disbelief. as he realised what she was trying to do.

"You won't find my weakness Dem. I don't like any queen in that way, least of all you. I suggest you do your own dirty work for once and leave me be. You can't control me any more."

He thought he'd caught her out. There was nothing she could use to blackmail him since they were now allowed out of the den. However, the smile she gave him told him he was wrong.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with her golden eyes. Her expression tormented him as she forced him back against the wall.

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

Without waiting for a reply, she moved close to Macavity's ear.

"I'm pregnant."

She leaned away, searching his face for his reaction but finding none, continued.

"And, after all, I'm just a poor defenceless queen, powerless against such a strong tom." She threw some crocodile tears into her act before carrying on. "He threatened me, said he would hurt me if I told anyone."

Macavity stared at her. "You wouldn't!" She wouldn't sink that low, would she?

In reply she simply grinned.

"Now then, you will get me that necklace I saw won't you?"

The ginger tom nodded in defeat and Demeter smiled, satisfied before releasing him.

"You know, it would be much easier if you just did what I wanted you to. I don't like blackmailing you."

Macavity found himself hissing.

"Oh come off it Demeter! You know you love every second of it. All you want is control and I won't let you control me forever. One day you will be found out!"

Demeter shook her head, still smiling.

"Well then", she managed to plant a kiss firmly on his lips before Macavity pushed her away.

"I'll have to make the most of it, won't I?"

As she left she smiled back at Macavity.

"I've enjoyed this little chat, Macavity and I expect that necklace by tomorrow."

* * *

Tugger nodded in reply to Bomba's idea.

"It might work and, if it does, we might be able to meet out in the open."

The couple had met in a corner of the junkyard where cats rarely went, on top of an old sports car that had seen better days.

"Tugger, I'm desperate. I can't stand being with Alonzo and he's already getting quite friendly with that new queen."

"Cassandra?" Tugger didn't even attempt to hide the surprise in his voice.

Bomba rolled her eyes and Tugger, laughing, leaned in to kiss her.

As much as it upset her, Bomba turned her face so he only got her cheek. Tugger sat back, a hurt expression on his face. Bomba smiled wearily as she stroked his cheek.

"If we're going to do this, Tugger, we're going to do it properly."

Tugger returned the half hearted smile as they rose to leave. Bomba looked up in surprise as he gripped her hands tightly. She was even more surprised at what he said.

"Never forget that I love you Bomba."

The young queen didn't have time to think about what he meant before she found herself locked in his embrace.

"I'll never forget"


	6. No answer

Thinking back over the last month, Macavity realised just how much had changed. He was an outlaw now; exiled from the life he had once known. All because he had refused to do what she wanted.

He had brought her the necklace the day she'd asked for it and, as usual, she didn't show any sign of appreciation, only speaking to him again when she wanted something else. He had grown to accept that this was just the way it was would always be and there was nothing he could do about it. She would always find some way to blackmail him into doing what he wanted.

The he had made sure that whenever he stole something, he covered his tracks. Usually nothing was said until it was too late and Macavity had gone, along with the item Demeter had requested.

He had put up with her, scared of what would happen if he rebelled against her controlling nature. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was pregnant so the threat of blackmail was weakening. Yet Macavity did what she wanted, unsure of what would happen if he didn't.

It wasn't long before Demeter's kitten was born. Macavity was there when she presented the small red and black queen to the rest of the tribe. Macavity felt sorry for the small bundle of fur in Demeter's arms. It was inevitable that she would somehow get sucked into her mother's quest for power.

The next week Macavity made what he thought was the worst decision of his life. He stood up to her. He refused to do what she said and would not back down whatever threats she threw at him. She had scratched him across the face and the scars still throbbed with the thought of it. She seemed to calm when he didn't react or retaliate, however, her sly smile crept onto her face.

Without hesitation, Demeter had thrown herself at the unsuspecting ginger tom. She was all over him, forcing his hands wherever she wanted them to go, despite Macavity trying to break free. Her timing was immaculate and when Macavity was in a position where it was impossible for him to move an inch, she screamed. Munkustrap, who was conveniently outside, rushed in. Another tom under Demeter's brainwashing spell.

Her talent for acting never failed and she seemingly forced herself free of Macavity and rushing into the arms of her hero. Macavity's face held a look of shock and horror but to Munkustrap it was a face of guilt. He wouldn't even give Macavity a chance to explain before bustling Demeter out, giving Macavity a look that cut through him like a knife.

* * *

The next day Macavity's sentence was passed. He was to be exiled, without a word given in his defence. He looked round at the disapproving looks as he left. He noticed two in particular. Tugger had his arm around Bomba, who was crying. His disapproving stare was not aimed at Macavity. Instead it was aimed at the golden queen who was putting on her sorriest expression.

Macavity had run. With all his effort he had tried to run away from Demeter. To anywhere she wouldn't find him. It seemed like an impossible task but he was determined. Pushing through the dark streets, he found a hole in the wall of a deserted warehouse. He made this his home, a damp, lonely hovel where he would cower indefinitely.

He had lost everything thanks to Demeter. He was scared, lonely and heartbroken. He would miss everything about his old life, his family, friends, food and safety. As another cat tumbled into the warehouse, Macavity let his instincts take over. Hissing, he prepared to defend his new found territory.

The new tom was dark, a deep muddy brown, splattered with white. Macavity approached the intruder and saw that he was actually only a kitten and a small one at that. Macavity noticed a large scratch spanning the whole of his left side. He looked weak and Macavity took pity on him, deciding not to fight.

"What do you want?"

The small tom looked up at him with pleading eyes as he struggled to speak.

"I always sleep here when my humans shut me out."

With that, the tired tom closed his eyes, obviously too tired to care that another tom was on his turf.

Macavity watched him silently, he was thin and patches of his fur were torn away. On closer inspection, his fur was more white then brown, the dark colouring Macavity had initially seen had been caused by the mud caked on his fur. He was dangerously thin and Macavity doubted his humans looked after him properly.

The kitten trembled in his sleep and Macavity placed his paw firmly on his shoulder. The small tom relaxed and Macavity carefully pulled an old rag around him to keep him warmer.

Satisfied that the kitten was more comfortable, Macavity settled himself down to sleep. The kitten seemed too young to be away from it's mother but Macavity had an idea. It was risky but he hoped he could at least try and convince some of the Jellicles he wasn't as bad as Demeter made him out to be.

* * *

Demeter was alone in her den when Bombalurina and Tugger entered. She looked up at two of who she thought were her friends. Their faces were like thunder and Demeter felt the tension rise in the room with every step they took. She saw they meant business and desperately tried to defend herself.

"He, he.. came at me. I had to defend myself… He… he tried to…" Demeter didn't get to finish before Tugger slapped her.

"Stop lying! You've got my brother exiled and all for the sake of a few items and you're pride! He never told me what you made him do but I can guess, you conniving, scheming little control freak! You disgust me! You'd better stay hidden behind Munkustrap because I swear If I ever get you on your own I will…."

He didn't get to finish his threat but that seemed to make it all the more terrifying for Demeter. The golden queen looked up at the scarlet queen who was her rescuer. Bomba had place her paw firmly on Tugger shaking shoulder, her other paw stroking his cheek and gently wiping away a tear that had fallen in his rage.

As she lead Tugger away, Bomba turned to her ex best friend.

"What you did was wrong Dem and I don't think Tugger will ever forgive you. You've taken away his brother, Dem. How would you feel if I took away Jemima?"

Bomba didn't wait for an answer before leaving the den and so she never heard Demeter's answer.

But she didn't have one.


	7. Knowing

Pouncival opened his eyes wearily. As his eyes focused in the dim lighting, he debated whether to close them again or not. Waking up meant facing the day; A day which would probably just hold more neglect and abuse.

He tentatively moved one paw out in front of him, flexing it in an attempt to get rid of the stiffness gained from sleeping on it in a weird way. He was hungry but too weak to go out hunting and he highly doubted that there would be any food waiting for him at his human's house.

He jolted up at the sound of paws on the metal bin outside the entrance to the warehouse, pain shooting through his spine. The owner of the paws entered, carrying two large dead rats by their tails. He grinned at Pouncival, looking ridiculous with two rats hanging from his mouth.

The ginger tom bounded over and placed one of the rats carefully in front of the surprised kitten, before tucking into the other one himself.

Pouncival prodded the rat gingerly, his eyes never leaving the intruder.

"It's ok; I've not done anything to it. Eat it! From the looks of you, you've not eaten properly in a long time."

Pouncival obeyed him and attacked the rat hungrily, savouring every mouthful.

The strange ginger tom smiled, holding out his paw to Pouncival.

"I'm Macavity by the way."

Pouncival took it, still not quite getting over the friendliness of a cat who should naturally be his enemy.

"Pouncival"

"Well, Pouncival. I think you'd better tell me how you got yourself looking like this!" Macavity gestured towards the cuts and bruises all over the tiny kitten's body.

Pouncival swallowed his last mouthful of rat and began to tell his story.

* * *

Tugger smiled as Etcetera begged him for the eleventh time that hour to play with her, tugging at his leg. Tugger felt entirely trapped; He had Victoria clinging onto one arm, Jemima grasping the other. Electra hanging onto his back like a limpet, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Etcetera somehow wound around his legs.

He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the complaints of Electra as her grip around his neck loosened and she tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry Cety, Looks like you'll have to talk it over with your friends!"

He grinned as the hyper kitten untangled herself from his legs and threw herself at the unsuspecting Victoria. The snowy queen squealed as she fought off the playful Etcetera while rolling down the hill.

Tugger's plan was beginning to work apart from one thing. Electra had, as he had hoped, gone running after the two rolling kittens. Jemima, however, obviously the cleverest of the kittens, had seen the chance of getting Tugger to herself for once.

Tugger was one step away from freedom but Jemima was showing no signs of letting his arm go.

"Listen, Jemmie babes, I don't think your mum would be very happy about this. Do you?"

The calico kitten shook her head and Tugger felt the blood begin to flow in his paw again. He breathed a sigh of relief but tensed when he felt her rubbing against his legs.

"But I like you Tugsy!" Jemima whined, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

It was odd. For some reason, Tugger felt scared. The reason itself wasn't what was odd. The reason for feeling it, however, was. He was scared of Demeter seeing them. Scared of what she would think, scared of what she could and would do.

There was nothing the black and gold queen wouldn't sink to. Tugger had seen that with the way she had controlled Macavity and if she said anything about Tugger most of the tribe would automatically believe her because of his reputation.

He felt Jemima paw at his legs, angry at her being ignored and he crouched down to face her. He looked into the kittens innocent eyes and sighed.

"Jemima, you need to go. Your mum won't be very pleased with me if she sees will she?"

Jemima shook her head and Tugger watched her run away, not affected by his sudden change of mood. He relaxed, glad that she was gone. He didn't like having to hurt the little queen but it was for her own protection as much as his.

Demeter could use Jemima as a way of getting back at Tugger. She hated him and the feeling was completely mutual. If she could somehow make it seem that he had harmed Jemima in any way, his reputation would do the rest.

Tugger sighed. His reputation; It was built on lies, a way he could see Bomba without arousing suspicion. She had changed too of course. Partly to make their mission easier and partly as a way to carry out her threat against Demeter.

Tugger found himself smiling. Bomba had certainly gone through with her threat. She was now the most attractive queen in the tribe and every tom was finding it hard to resist her. Tugger had noticed; to his own amusement that even the Protector of the tribe was fighting the urge to watch her as she danced. No tom would ever look at Demeter when Bomba was around.

He looked up at the sky and cursed. It was getting dark and he had promised Bomba he would meet her at dusk. He scrambled to his feet and rushed through the junkyard to her den.

* * *

Bomba had finished her flirting for the day and she was exhausted. She was just preparing to have a quick catnap before Tugger arrived when Demeter appeared.

Bomba hissed. "Get out."

Demeter smiled her signature smug smile and made as if to leave.

"Fine, I assume you don't want to know about what I saw today then."

"No, I Don't. Now leave!" Bomba didn't even look at Demeter as she spoke.

"Well you won't want to hear about Tugger then will you?"

Bomba sat up, looking suspiciously at Demeter.

"What about Tugger?"

Demeter shrugged. She had the scarlet queen right where she wanted her.

"You said you didn't want to know."

Bomba shook her head, worried about what Demeter was about to reveal.

"Fine! Tell me!"

Demeter moved to sit next to her and smiled.

"I knew you'd want to know."


	8. Actions speak louder then words

****

Right, I have a couple of things to say =)

**First Thank you sooooooo much top all my reviewers! =D**

**Second, I am so sorry for taking so long to update on both this and Electra. I am aiming to have them both finished by the end of august which I think is very possible for Electra but perhaps not with the hidden paw. However I will try my best to get as many chapters up as possible.**

**And one last thing. You may or may not be pleased to find out that I have decided to do a sequel to "When I grow up". It will be my next project once I have finished "The hidden paw" and "Electra". Just a random announcement but I felt I had to tell someone =D**

* * *

Tugger rushed across the junkyard, tripping over his feet in his haste to get to Bomba's den. He wasn't concentrating, his mind focused on reaching his destination. He reached the den and hissed as he saw Demeter leaving. She simply smiled back and Tugger felt his blood run cold as he realised Demeter's happiness could only be caused by someone else's suffering and that someone was probably him.

He entered the den, expecting the scolding he knew he would receive for being late and began to babble out excuses. He was not prepared for the sight that hit him when he finally noticed Bomba's silence and took in his surroundings. The scarlet queen, his scarlet queen was looking at him with an expression of pure suffering.

She didn't speak, just watched him silently as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Bomba? Babes, what's wrong?" Tugger walked towards her, reaching out hesitantly to the distraught queen.

She lashed out at him, her attempt at a hiss coming out as nothing more then a sorry squeak. Tugger jumped back, puzzled at her hostility. He approached her again, judging her too weak for her hits to have any impact.

She tried to strike him again but Tugger caught her paw, continuing towards her until he was less then a step away from the queens trembling form. He knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms tightly round her. She tensed at first, beating his back weakly with her fists. Tugger bore it, her blows causing him little pain.

After a few minutes, the violence subsided and Bomba collapsed weeping into Tuggers strong arms. He didn't ask her what was wrong, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Demeter had been saying for Bomba to be crying and reject him in this way. He just sat there, his arms tightly wrapped around her, desperately hoping that actions really did speak louder then words.

Bomba looked up at the Maine coon, he still had his arms tightly around her. She carefully released herself and Tugger glanced up at her worriedly, tripping over his speech.

"Whatever she said, Bomba, it's not true. You know what she's like, she just wants to get at me, At both of us." Bomba sighed.

"I know. I didn't believe her, well I didn't want to but she made it seem so true. She said that you and Jemima… you and Jemima…" Bomba broke into floods of tears again.

Tugger stepped back and looked at her in alarm.

"Me and Jemima? Bomba, she's a kitten! It's just wrong!"

"I know but…"

"But nothing Bomba. I love you and I hoped you trusted me more then that. Yet at the first hurdle you doubted me. How do you think that makes me feel? Demeter is going to try her best to break us up and the things she will do don't bear thinking about. If we are going to stay together through all this, I need to know you trust me."

Bomba nodded her head. "Yes Tugger, I trust you."

* * *

_4 weeks later_

Macavity surveyed his work proudly. The kitten grinned back, a cheeky sparkle in his eye. He looked like a completely new cat. He was clean for a start and most of his cuts had healed, few of them leaving visible scars. He wasn't as scrawny, eating regularly had built him up. He looked as a kitten ought to look, full of fun. Macavity knew he would be sad to see him go.

Over the past month he had cared for the timid kitten, feeding him and training him. He was now a talented hunter and could jump huge distances. Macavity had never spoken of his past life or what was going to happen once he felt Pouncival was ready.

Macavity decided that Pouncival was ready and gestured for him to sit down. He sighed before he began. He had grown attached to the playful tom and he knew he would miss his constant chatter and games. Many times he had somehow managed to talk Pouncival out of a sticky situation with another tom and once with a rather nasty looking Pollicle.

"Pouncival, I've got something to tell you."

The young tom sat down, watching his adopted father for signs of what he was about to reveal. He had never questioned Macavity's reasons for hiding his past, it was private and Pouncival didn't think it mattered. He had told Macavity his life story but he was only young so not much had happened in his short life.

His mother had been killed by some humans when he was barely a few days old. They had been big, bored and ruthless, laughing sadistically as his mother desperately tried to protect him. She had hissed at them and without mercy they had flown at her, killing her in a frenzy of kicking, laughing and slurred words. By the time they had finished with her, Pouncival was shaking so much he could barely walk.

He had pawed at her, willing her to be alive but knowing in the pit of his stomach it was impossible. She was a wreck, her legs pointing ways no leg should be able to go, her fur stained red, the beautiful patterns barely visible. Pouncival mewed quietly, then more loudly as the silence hit him and he knew he was alone, the mother he had known for so few days, torn away from him by some bored youths.

Things had gone from bad to worse. Pouncival had wandered the streets, delirious from the cold and lack of food. He had collapsed by the roadside unconscious, ready to die when he had unwillingly found himself alive. A strange human family had picked him up, fed him and presented him as a gift to their five-year-old daughter.

She had been great at first, playing with him and feeding him regularly. She gave him the name 'Snuggles' which Pouncival hated but he found it pleased her when he responded, resulting in a treat and pet. However it wasn't meant to last and the meals became less frequent and the humans regularly forgot about him, shutting him out of the house.

He had searched for a place to stay, finding the warehouse and using it as a place of refuge when he had nowhere else to go. The night he met Macavity had been the night he decided he wasn't going back. He seemed to have worn out his welcome with that human family so he made his decision and left.

As he crossed the lawn outside his humans house, he tumbled down the steps, landing in a pile of smashed glass. One piece dug deeply into his side and he ran, ignoring the trail of blood he was leaving, to the ware house, only half seeing Macavity before he passed out from the blood he had lost.

Now the ginger tom who had saved him was looking at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Pouncival, I come from a tribe of cats called the Jellicles. Through reasons I cannot explain, I was exiled from this tribe." Macavity smiled at the Kitten's shocked expression.

"I don't think it would be right for you to stay with me so I am taking you to the Jellicles. I know they will accept you but there are a couple of things I must warn you about. I am going to take you to two cats you can trust. If you ask them, they will explain, better then I, the reasons for my exile and the story behind it. However, not all the cats can be trusted. One queen in particular you must not underestimate. Her name is Demeter and I will point her out to us when we go."

Pouncival sighed.

"When do we go?"

Macavity took the kitten by the shoulders and smiled sadly.

"As soon as I can make arrangements."

Pouncival nodded sadly and sat back on his heels, looking around the room that had been his home for the past few weeks.


	9. Questions

**A big thank yarr to Jenii for doing this chapter :D x**

* * *

"Tugger!"

The maine coon groaned in his sleep and felt for a body that wasn't there, he sighed, of course Bomba would have slipped back to the den she shared with Alonzo long ago.

"Tugger!"

The tall tom sat up.

"Go away or you are going to regret ever waking me up!"

"Tugger, it's me," Macavity stepped forward into the light.

"Macavity!"

Tugger leapt up from the blankets that made up his bed and embraced Macavity.

"Tugger, listen to me," The tall ginger tom hissed. Tugger took a step back.

"What's up Mac?"

"Don't call me Mac," Macavity glowered at his little brother his tail swishing in annoyance.

"Sorry, what do you want?" Tugger smiled contritely at his brother.

"There's a little tom kit and I need someone to look after him. I can't and he deserves a better life then what I can offer him. You and Bomba are the only two cats I trust. Please say you'll help me."

Macavity smiled up at his brother. He honestly hoped he would agree. Bombalurina would be so much harder to get on her own and if Tugger said no she probably would say no as well.

"He isn't your kitten is he?" Tugger asked, one eyebrow raised. Macavity shook his head.

"No, I found him near my den. He's been abused by his owners. He was close to starving to death when I found him. He deserves a life with the Jellicles."

Tugger smiled.

"Course I'll look after him. When are you bringing him?"

Macavity smiled.

"Thanks. I'll bring him tomorrow night and leave him in the north corner of the Junk yard at dawn."

Tugger nodded.

"Are you going to hang around with him?"

Macavity shook his head.

"No, I'll just leave him there. He should be safe enough in the Junk yard."

Macavity turned to go.

"Wait a minute,"

Tugger called after him. Macavity turned back.

"Yes?"

"He's going to smell like you, how are you going to hide that?"

Macavity smiled.

"I'll throw him in a bin before we get here. I think the smell of rubbish should cover up any of my scent, don't you."

Macavity left chuckling to himself. Tugger laughed as well then returned to his bed to squeeze in a few more hours sleep before the Junk yard got really busy.

* * *

"Tugger?"

The maine coon looked over at the beautiful red queen.

"Yes?"

"Why did your den smell like Macavity this morning?"

Tugger's heart almost stopped beating then.

"What do you mean?"

Bombalurina snorted.

"When I came over this morning your den stunk of Macavity, I want to know why?"

Tugger smiled.

"I've heard of hearing and seeing things but never of smelling things. I think you're going crazy, love,"

Tugger jumped down from the TS1 car and made to leave but Bombalurina's next sentence stopped him in his tracks.

"Did he visit you last night?"

Tugger turned around and jumped back onto the car.

"You know for such a gorgeous queen you certainly are irritatingly persistent."

Bomba purred.

"But you love me for it,"

He smiled back.

"Of course I do,"

"So go on, tell me your little secret."

Tugger smiled and tapped her playfully on the nose.

"Secrets are made to be kept."

"Not from the one you love," she replied huskily

"And who might that be," he asked leaning back nonchalantly.

Bomba growled playfully and jumped on Tugger.

"Sorry am I interrupting something? Do you want me to come back later?"

The pair turned their heads to see a slender black and gold queen standing in front of them. She sat down next to them.

"Really, Bomba, what would Alonzo say?"

" Nothing he can say," the scarlet queen snapped back.

"Oh really, last I heard you were still mates," Demeter replied glaring at the taller queen.

"Oh yes my oh-so-faithful mate. I believe that is him dancing with Cassandra over there."

Bombalurina was right, the black and white tom was dancing with Cassandra in an incredibly suggestive way.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," smiled Demeter in a sing-song tone.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes.

"But it's so much more fun," her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

Demeter smiled.

"Anyway I will let you two continue with your... ah …. fun."

With that she jumped down from the car and strolled away towards Munkustrap.

"I hate that cat," Bomba growled. Tugger chuckled and pulled Bomba back down to their original position.

"Ignore her," he smiled up at his red queen. "Where were we?"

Bomba sighed and smiled back.

"You were going to tell me why your den stunk of Macavity," she replied, one eyebrow raised.

Tugger chuckled.

"Was I really?"

"Yes,"

Tugger sighed then pushed Bomba off him. He stood up and looked out over the Junk yard. Demeter was watching them from where she sat with Munkustrap. He sighed and turned his back on her to face Bombalurina again, he looked down to where she lay smiling at him on the boot of the TS1 car.

"I'll tell you tonight, too many people are listening here."

Bombalurina's eyes slid to Demeter and her smile vanished.

"I see what you mean,"

"Tonight then, my dear."

Tugger leant down to kiss her then jumped down from the car and walked away to find his little fan club.

Bomba leaned back and murmured

"Tonight."

"Well I suppose the curious cat's disobliging ways are a matter of habit after all."

Bombalurina looked down.

"I am not in the mood for riddles today, Alonzo. What do you want?"

He shrugged.

"Just wanted to talk to my mate is that such a crime?"

Bombalurina sighed then slid up to make room for Alonzo on the car.

"Sorry it isn't you, it's just..."

"Tugger?"

Bomba sighed and Alonzo shook his head.

"Bombie, why can't you just be happy with me? Why do you always want what you can't have?"

Bomba sat up, her chocolate eyes flashing.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice tense.

"You're always chasing after Tugger but he always leaves you to go and flirt with some other queen."

Bomba growled.

"You know nothing about Tugger,"

Alonzo sighed.

"I used to go on nights out with him. I saw how he treated queens then. I just want the best for you."

Bomba sighed.

"Lonz I know it's hard for you but I love Tugger,"

Does he love you?"

Bomba opened her mouth to reply but she was speechless. Alonzo smiled grimly and walked away from her to rejoin Cassandra.

* * *


	10. Do you know the way home?

There was a shriek as the little tom kitten plunged head first into the pile of rubbish.

"Honestly Pouncival you need to work on your balance,"

The tall ginger tom balanced on the open edge of the bin Pouncival had just fallen into.

"You pushed me,"

The little brown tom scowled up at the tom who smiled down at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Would I do that to you?"

The little tom snorted.

"Yes,"

The older tom shrugged, Pouncival was right he had pushed him in the bin. No Jellicle would get close to smell any lingering remnants of Macavity's scent on him when he smelt bad enough to make a Pollicle smell nice.

Macavity sighed, it would have been nice to have the kit stay with him for a bit. Maybe if things hadn't been as they were he could have raised Pouncival himself. But he knew Demeter would only use Pouncival against him and he wouldn't have anyone hurt more than necessary. Enough people had been hurt already.

"C'mon small stuff we need to go it's going to be dawn in an hour and we still have to go a bit further."

Pouncival sighed, Macavity still hadn't told him where they were going and what had seemed like an adventure at first had now lost its novelty as the reality of a cold night and a long trek across London had begun to sink in.

"Where are we going?"

He whined, pulling himself carefully out of the bin and balancing on the edge like his idol, Macavity.

"Somewhere you'll be safe,"

Pouncival frowned; he hated it when his guardian got all mysterious like he was doing now. Macavity jumped down from the bin and began to run towards the empty alley way, Pouncival sighed he had no choice but to follow him but he wanted to know what was going on. As they ran Macavity began to explain about the queen how had driven him from the tribe and why Pouncival must never reveal that he knew Macavity.

"Remember how I told you about the Jellicle Junk yard and the cats who live there?"

Macavity glanced at his protégé as they ran through the foggy streets of London hoping the little tom would remember and not require another explanation. Pouncival frowned then the penny dropped and he suddenly stopped running.

"Is that where we're going now?"

"Yes."

Macavity breathed a sigh of relief that Pouncival had remembered. He braced himself for the inevitable next question.

"What about that queen, Demeter?"

Macavity sighed; he knew Pouncival had been bound to ask at some point.

"She's a small queen, black and gold colouring. Be wary of her, she's very intelligent. She dislikes Tugger, my brother who you'll be living with a lot and she was influential in getting me exiled. She's mated to Munkustrap, the tribe protector and he is very protective of her. They have a daughter called Jemima, sings beautifully and looks a lot like her mother but with a red coat. She also sings a song about me every year at the Jellicle ball with another queen, Bombalurina, known as the scarlet queen by some. I have very little doubt that you'll meet her. That's basically all you need to know about her other than she's a scheming conniving bitch who will do anything to get her own way."

Macavity snapped the last line out, he couldn't help it. Talking about Demeter had always been painful for him and this time was no exception. Pouncival seemed to sense this and stopped talking. Macavity turned his face to the sky and sighed.

"C'mon squirt it'll be dawn soon."

The two toms continued running though Pouncival's mind was buzzing with questions he didn't dare ask. Why did Macavity hate Demeter so much? Why did Demeter dislike Tugger? Why had Macavity been exiled? What had Demeter had to do with it?

Macavity on the other hand was glad Pouncival was leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
He wondered if Demeter had told the Jellicles that Jemima was his daughter. Macavity thought she was sick.  
Demeter had told the whole tribe on the night of Macavity's exile that the kitten she was carrying was in fact Macavity's. Macavity had seen the hurt in his brothers face that night. How would he feel if he knew that Jemima was actually his daughter and his mate had been lying to him?

Macavity wondered if Munkustrap treated Jemima as his own daughter, if he would treat her any different if he knew the truth, if Demeter felt any guilt for getting him exiled and lying to her mate. He doubted it, this was after all Demeter. That cat felt no guilt and no remorse.

Soon they were at the Junkyard. Macavity desperately wanted to stay with Pouncival until Tugger showed up but knew that if anyone saw him with Pouncival then Pouncival would not be accepted. Macavity looked down at the little kitten curled up at his feet and prayed to whoever might be listening up there that Pouncival would be accepted into the Jellicles and Demeter would leave him alone. Macavity crouched down next to him.

"Pounce?"

The brown kitten lifted his head. Macavity could see the tiredness in his eyes and was glad they had reached the junkyard when they did.

"I'm gonna have to leave now, before anyone comes round here. Remember you were a housecat then you wandered away, got lost and ended up here, okay?"

Pouncival nodded and Macavity asked him one final question.

"Do you know how to get back to my home?"

Pouncival thought for a moment then shook his head. Macavity smiled.

"Good."

Macavity stood and walked away, he wanted to stay but knew it was too dangerous, the kit didn't smell like him, he wouldn't say anything about him and as long as no-one saw them together it would be fine.

"What if I need to go home?"

Macavity smiled at him.

"Tugger knows where to find me. He'll bring you back if it gets too dangerous to stay."

Pouncival sank back onto the ground and Macavity broke into a run to get away from the junkyard before any curious Jellicles could arrive.


	11. Newbie

Tugger glanced outside the den and realized it was nearly dawn. He stared at the sky above for a second debating if he really wanted to take on an orphan. He sighed he had given his word to Macavity and he refused to go back on it now. Outside the den in the main square of the Junkyard where the Ball was held no one moved. Tugger hoped all the cats were in their beds asleep, he didn't want to have start answering questions about Pouncival until he had to. He left the den silently wishing Bombalurina could have come with him but he couldn't tell her yet though she would be annoyed that he hadn't told her no matter how good his reason.

He left the den as quietly as he could. Not even Munkustrap was on his rounds yet. Macavity hadn't attacked in a while, probably because that pollicle's daughter more commonly known as Demeter hadn't ordered him to. He got to the north side of the junkyard unmolested by either his older brother or one of his many adoring fans; he smirked at the thought of his fan club. He was going to have to teach Pouncival how to get the queens. Speaking of Pouncival where was he? Macavity had said he'd be here by dawn but there was no sign of the ginger tom. Tugger realised he had absolutely no idea what Pouncival looked like; Macavity had never told him so he was going to have to search for some strange cat in the dark.

He had just begun searching when he fell over something in the dark.

"What the Everlasting cat?"

Tugger sat up and shook his mane out. He crawled back to what he had tripped over, a little brown and white tom kit lay curled upon the ground.

"Hey little guy."

Tugger gently shook his shoulder. The little tom jerked awake and pulled back from the tall tom.

"W-who are you?"

The fear showed plainly in the little tom's face as he pulled himself away from Tugger. Tugger smiled softly and held out one paw.

"I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, call me Tugger most of the others do. I assume you're Pouncival?"

The little tom nodded still scared. Tugger sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Where do you come from?"

Tugger doubted Macavity would have left him here without a plausible story but he had to know what the story was.

"I used to be a housecat but my owners locked me out so I wandered off, got lost and wound up here."

Tugger watched the little tom for a moment; the story was plausible he had to admit. If Pouncival didn't know where he used to live Munkustrap couldn't try and make him go home, not that Tugger would allow that.

"C'mon we're gonna go back to the junkyard and meet the others. The sun's risen they should be awake now. You okay to walk there?"

The little tom shook his head and Tugger realised Macavity had probably made him run all the way to get here.

"I'll carry you then."

Tugger made something of an entrance into the junkyard with Pouncival in his arms. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum immediately ran over to begin fussing round the little tom kit. They said he should take him to the infirmary but Pouncival wasn't having any of it and clung to Tugger's mane, screaming every time either of the two queens tried to remove him from Tugger's arms.

"Ladies please. Leave him, kindly before he pulls my mane out."

Tugger winced as Pouncival did pull some of it out as Jellylorum tried to get him off Tugger.

"He might be injured."

Jennyanydots protested, glaring at Tugger. She always had blamed him for the corruption of Rumpleteazer apparently he and Mungojerrie were responsible for turning Rumpleteazer from a nice princess into a wayward queen though the only part Tugger took responsibility for there was turning her into a queen. Mungojerrie had been the one making her wayward as Jennyanydots put it.

"I don't think he is. I think he's just tired."

Tugger almost shrunk back from Jennyanydots' glare.

"Because you know oh so much about medicine, don't you?"

Her voice just dripped sarcasm.

"How about I let him sleep in my den for now then when he wakes up I'll bring him to you and you can check for injuries?"

Jennyanydots scowled at him but Jellylorum nodded.

"I think that is reasonable."

"You'll have to call a meeting."

Jennyanydots called after Tugger as he walked away. He grimaced, that would mean explaining to Munkustrap that he had "found" Pouncival that morning and that he wanted to adopt him, something he doubted his older "brother" would accept without an argument. He smiled at the little kit as he put him down on the bed.

"I'm gonna have to go now, kiddo and make sure you get in the tribe okay. I'll be back soon so stay here and sleep, yeah? When you've slept you can go meet the other kits. I think you'll like them. Sound good?"

Pouncival nodded then rolled over and fell asleep. Tugger quietly left the den.

Outside the main square the rest of the Jellicle tribe had assembled, Jenny and Jelly must have called them. Bombalurina slipped over to him.

"What's going on?"

Her brown eyes were worried but Tugger didn't have time to reassure her now.

"You'll find out in a moment."

Tugger made to walk past her towards the tyre where Munkustrap was standing but she pulled him back.

"This has something to do with why your den smelt like Macavity doesn't it?"

She said it in barely a whisper but Tugger looked around the clearing anxiously anyway in case one of the others had heard, nobody had. The assembled Jellicles were chattering among themselves, even Exotica had appeared. Munkustrap was watching him, waiting for him to explain what all the fuss was.

"Shhh. I'll tell you later, right now sweetie I need to go."

He knew he would pay for not telling her earlier but he had bigger things to think about. Bombalurina sighed and walked away from him back to Alonzo. She lay down next to him, using him as a pillow for her making him the subject of many jealous glances from the male population of the Junkyard. Tugger jumped onto the drainage pipe and waited for Munkustrap to call the meeting to order.

"Jellicles!"

As much as Munkustrap annoyed Tugger he had to admit that he was respected by his fellow Jellicles.

"We have been assembled here to discuss the instatement of a new member of the Jellicle tribe."

Tugger rolled his eyes. Munkustrap could never just put something simply if he could make it sound complicated. The tribe began to talk among themselves again.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is going to tell you about the potential new member as he found him."


	12. Scream

'So let me get this straight.' Bomba was pacing her den trying to make sense of what Tugger had just told her.

'Mac has brought Pouncival into the Jellicles in order to prove he is a better person. How is that gonna work? No-one knows Pounce's connection with Mac.'

'We just need an opening, a chance for us to break down the wall of power Demeter has built up. She has the tribe protector round her finger, the two of us paranoid and the whole tribe turned against Macavity.'

Bomba turned to face the maine coon. 'So what do you suggest we do?'

Tugger paused for a moment, 'We go to the top. There's only one person with more influence than Munkustrap and that's Old Deuteronomy. We need to go straight to him with as much evidence as we can find.' Tugger punched the wall in frustration.

'I just wish there was more we could do. It's so wrong that she can control us. The scheming little… hey, what are you laughing at?'

Stood leaning against the wall of the den, Bomba smiled, causing Tugger to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

'You're adorable when you're all fired up.' She managed to say between giggles, her dark eyes twinkling.

Macavity could kick himself. He'd been concentrating so much on getting the kit lost, he'd managed to get himself lost as well. Looking around, he had no idea where he was.

'Curse that no good ball of fluff!' Macavity hissed to himself as he looked up and saw that night was beginning to fall. He really wasn't in the mood for finding his way home in the dark. The ginger tom sighed, this is what he had been reduced to; Skulking about in the dark away from the warehouse that had become his home. More than ever he longed for his den back in the junkyard. Settling down against an old tree stump, Macavity sat watching the sun go down, his fur glowing like fire in the amber light. The sun warmed him and content at least for the moment, he closed his eyes to enjoy the heat.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again it was dark. Macavity shivered. Without the sun the temperature had dropped dramatically. He stood up, desperately trying to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Taking a few steps forward. Suddenly the ground beneath him gave way and he was sent tumbling down a hill. He braced himself for whatever he was about to hit. He did not expect it to be soft.

'Owwww! Oi, this is my spot mister, find your own place to sleep!'

Macavity tried to roll over and sit up to face the young queen he had just rolled into.

'I'm sorry, I was just walking and then..' He blinked as the red and black queen rubbed her eyes sleepily, moving her paws she looked straight at Macavity.

It was as if he was looking straight into Demeter's eyes. They were the same deep gold colour, outlined with the same beautiful lashes. But this wasn't Demeter. Macavity's mind was buzzing, she was related, that was for sure but Demeter didn't have a sister… did she? He studied her more closely as she curled up to sleep. She was still young, her face looked angelic as she slept. Macavity felt bile rise up into his mouth as realisation hit him. She was no sister of Demeter, she was…

'Jemima?'

* * *

'Where is she? Dem, what's happened to her?' The whole tribe could hear Munkustrap's shouting from outside the den.

'I don't know! I sent her to bed and when I woke up she was gone!'

'Don't be so stupid Dem! How could she have gone!'

'I'm not going to stand here and be called stupid!' Demeter marched to the door.

'Where are you going?'

'To Look for her!' Demeter screamed before she slammed the door. She had barely made it across the junkyard when she felt two sets of paws grab her.

Inside Bomba's den she was thrown on the floor.

'This is low Dem, even for you.' Tugger stared at the queen with utter contempt.

Demeter sat up slowly, looking him straight in the eye.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'She's a KITTEN Dem!' Bomba's voice was weak with emotion.

'She's old enough to look after herself.'

'Dya know what, I can't stand the sight of you. You make me sick Dem. Now that kitten had better be found and she had better be unharmed or I swear by the ever lasting cat I WILL kill you.'

Demeter just smirked at him.

'Come and get me.'

Tugger heard Bomba before he saw her. The sound of her claws against Demeter's face was a sound both horrible and satisfying to his ears. In a flash of red he saw Bomba fly at the queen, her claws extended, glistening. As they made contact, Tugger heard the sound of skin tearing and then Demeter's bloodcurdling yowl.

Quick as he could manage, Tugger pulled the scarlet queen away, holding her shaking body close to his as the tears began to fall. He stroked her face gently, checking she was alright before looking at Demeter. Blood was trickling down her face but she didn't seem to notice. She just looked Tugger in the eye, shaking her head slowly.

'You will regret this Bomba. You think your pathetic little scheme has worked? "_no tom will ever look your way again'_ Ha, that's because they all think you're a useless little whore who's only good for one thing. And they'd be right wouldn't they? But do you know what Bomba, I don't need any other toms. I have the most powerful tom in the junkyard and he believes whatever I tell him. So, my little slut, your charade is all for nothing.'

'Get out of here.' Tugger had begun to shake with rage.

Demeter rose slowly.

'Faster.'

Step. step. step. Demeter slowed completely to a halt and turned on her heels.

'Oh and Tugger, you'd best enjoy your little playmate while you still can.'

'GET OUT!'

Demeter smiled as she calmly marched our of the den.


	13. Go home kit

Macavity watched the silent queen for a while before speaking again.

'Listen. I know you're not sleeping so maybe you could talk to me?'

'And why would I talk to you?' She didn't even turn to look at him.

'Because I want to know why Demeter has thrown you out.' At this the black and scarlet queen sat up.

'How do you know about that?'

Macavity allowed himself a lopsided grin. He'd hit the nail on the head.

'I know your mother better than you think.'

'Really?' Jemima crept slowly closer to Macavity, her eyes wide with anticipation.

'Erm… yeah.' Macavity was starting to get uncomfortable about how close the young queen was getting to him. Pushing her back gently he smiled. 'So then Jem, why did your mother throw you out?'

Jemima sat back on her heels obviously not impressed that this handsome tom was ignoring her.

'I was getting to close to Tugger she said. She told me I needed to spend some time away from him.'

Macavity watched the pretty queen closely, seeing the doubt flash across her eyes.

'But you don't think that's the reason do you?'

Jemima looked down, shaking her head and fiddling with her paws. She remained silent so, gently Macavity lifted up her chin so her face was level with his. He looked deep into her eyes smiling at the shock that flickered across them. She was really going to have to learn to control her emotions. With those eyes, she could hide nothing.

'So what do you think the reason is?'

Jemima just stared, tongue tied, straight back at him.

'I… err… I'

Macavity's grin widened as he leant back.

'Cat got your tongue?'

Jemima ripped her gaze away from his.

'Something like that.'

'Get some sleep kit.' Macavity lay down quietly, watching the dazed queen curl up with a bemused expression. It was silent for a while before Jemima spoke.

'I'm not a kitten.'

Macavity just chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Macavity drearily opened his eyes, let them close again and then opened them wide.

'Well,' he said quietly to himself. 'That wasn't what I expected to wake up to.'

Curled up in his arms, contentedly purring to herself, was Jemima. Macavity smirked. She wouldn't get him that easily.

'GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING!' He exclaimed, sitting up and stretching so that Jemima slipped from his arms and woke up with a start.

'Sleep well?' He asked, winking sheepishly.

Jemima scowled.

'Stupid Ginger.'

'Silly Kitten.' Macavity retorted. He was enjoying this.

'I'm not a kitten.'

'Well you're a bit young to have been made a queen already.' Macavity raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jemima just looked down blushing.

'You know, if your mum wants to use you in her schemes, she's gonna have to teach you to control your emotions.' He stroked her cheek gently and, leaning in, he brushed his lips softly against hers. Jemima stared at him, awestruck.

'Get home kit.' He said, winking as he left her. Jemima just stared after him, desperately trying to get her breath back.

* * *

'Jemima! You're back! Thank the everlasting cat!' Jemima could only scowl at her mother's fake happiness.

'As if you care' She muttered quietly but Demeter heard and frowned at her daughter.

'Did you do what I asked?'

'He wasn't there. Looks like you were wrong about Pounce. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to his hearing?'

Demeter just watched as her daughter marched away. Well this was something she hadn't expected. Macavity falling for her daughter – maybe. But her daughter falling for Macavity? No. Maybe she really was telling the truth.

* * *

Tugger stepped forward, preparing to face the crowd of cats expectantly watching his every move.

"As you have heard," he said. "We have a potential new member. He's only young, I don't think he's much older than Etcetera. His name is Pouncival."

Etcetera at this point had a silly grin on her face from hearing her idol say her name in a way that wasn't him yelling at her to leave him alone.

"He was a house cat but his owners locked him out and he wandered off and got lost. He has nowhere else to go and if we leave him on the streets I don't think he will survive."

Tugger waited for the inevitable flood of questions.

"How do we know he's not working for Macavity?"

Cassandra had said that. The graceful Burmese cat stood at the back of the Jellicles, close to where Alonzo and Bombalurina lay, watching him.

"Because he's Etcetera's age and I don't think even Macavity would use agents that young."

Cassandra sat down again though her expression remained worried.

"Who will be looking after him?"

It was hard to tell who had asked that particular questions: Tantomile or Coricopat. They didn't speak at public gatherings much. Jennyanydots was just getting up to speak when Tugger spoke.

"I will."

The assembled Jellicles looked at him in shock and even Jennyanydots was speechless for a moment though only a moment.

"You will!"

Tugger merely nodded, he wanted to get this over with so he could go back to Pouncival.

"You will! What can you teach him?"

"I'll teach him the ways of the Jellicles." He replied.

"What do you know about that?" Jennyanydots was angry now.

"I'm Old Deuteronomy's son I hope I know quite a bit."

Jennyanydots wasn't the only angry one now; Munkustrap could sense where it was going and quickly intervened.

"All those in favour of allowing Pouncival to become a member of the tribe raise your right paw."

Munkustrap counted the votes quickly before Tugger could count half of them.

"And all those in favour of allowing Tugger to look after Pouncival?"

Again Tugger didn't have time to count the votes before Munkustrap but he could see that less had voted for him than before. All the kittens had voted but with the possible exception of Jemima he doubted that they actually knew what they were voting for.

"The matter is settled then. Pouncival may stay with the tribe and The Rum Tum Tugger will care for him until he comes of age."

The tribe began to drift back to whatever they had been doing before the interruption but Bombalurina stalked over to his den to glare at him until he came over. He knew it was payback time for not telling her earlier what was going on.

"Are you sure you can look after a kitten?"

Munkustrap was stood on the steps behind him. Tugger turned round to face him.

"I have to."

Munkustrap frowned.

"Jenny or Jelly would be more than…"

"Pouncival won't let Jenny or Jelly near him."

Tugger replied, Munkustrap nodded.

"Demeter and I could look after him, if you want? You don't exactly have the most conducive lifestyle for looking after kittens."

Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I kinda like the little guy."

Munkustrap shrugged.

"I still think you should let me and Deme look after him. It would be more sensible."

"Honestly Munkus I'm fine."

"Listen to what your older brother tells you,"

Munkustrap joked.

"Only my adopted brother."

"Still counts."

"Ah but I am the curious cat remember. I like to be awkward."

Munkustrap laughed.

"Can't say fairer than that. Anyway Bombalurina looks unhappy with you. How is she these days?"

Tugger shrugged and Munkustrap winced slightly.

"Still with Alonzo?"

"You know the rules, she is until the next Jellicle ball."

Munkustrap sighed.

"Anyway I'm gonna go talk to her."

Tugger moved away quickly and heard his brother retreating into the outskirts of the Junk yard to continue his patrols. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lonz n Cass slip off together. He looked back towards Bombalurina and smiled with a cheeriness he didn't feel at the red queen. She smiled reluctantly back at him as he arrived.

"Hey."

He tipped her chin up so he could see her face better.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Nothing, I, I don't want to talk about it."

Tugger sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, he would respect Bombalurina's wishes and not press her further.

"Do you want to meet Pouncival?"

She glared at him.

"You are going to explain everything you know or that over combed mane of yours is going to be mysteriously shaved off."

Tugger pouted.

"You always used to like my mane!"

"Pouting like that makes you look like an idiot."

Bombalurina turned away and ducked into the den where Pouncival was now awake. Tugger followed her into the den and Pouncival immediately ran to his side.

"You have a good sleep?"

Pouncival nodded, staring wide-eyed at Bombalurina as she smiled at him then looked up at Tugger.

"Can I stay?" He asked.

Tugger nodded.

"Pouncival, this is Bombalurina, she's a friend of mine."

Bombalurina crouched down to his level and smiled wider at him.

"Hey," she murmured, stretching out one paw to him.

Pouncival slowly slid forward to nuzzle her paw. Bombalurina smiled and stood up.

"You definitely okay with looking after him?"

Tugger rolled his eyes and pointed at her.

"Don't even start with that."

"Munkustrap get you with it?"

Tugger nodded and Bombalurina laughed.

"Pounce do you want to go and meet the other kittens now?"

Bombalurina leaned down to ask him smiling sweetly. Tugger raised one eyebrow trying to work out what Bomba was doing. Pounce nodded eagerly and Bomba held her paw for him to take, The trio left the den together with Pounce in between the two adults swinging from their paws. The kittens were still playing in the corner but the moment they saw Tugger and Bomba they came racing over, the tom kits, Plato, Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Quaxo surrounded Bombalurina while Etcetera, Electra and Victoria mobbed Tugger. Bomba and Tugger, realising they could happily leave him with the other kittens, wandered back to Tugger's den.

"So spill,"

Bombalurina grinned at him as she tossed herself on the unmade bed and patted the space next to her. Tugger sprawled next to her.

"Macavity came to visit."

"Really? Never would have guessed."

Bombalurina's voice was just dripping in sarcasm.

"And he told me about Pouncival and asked me to take care of him. So I agreed. He didn't want Demeter finding out about him."

Bombalurina nodded then stood up and walked out.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I, love, so do I"

Tugger murmured as she walked out.


End file.
